


一个错位的吻 A misplaced kiss

by FU7



Category: Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF
Genre: Jon Jones, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FU7/pseuds/FU7
Summary: 记一个梦关于喵奇x神奇可能之后会扩写
Relationships: Stipe Miocic/Stephen Thompson





	一个错位的吻 A misplaced kiss

在早年喵奇，神奇和骨头三个人去参加一个活动，当时三个人都没有女朋友。这个活动是要向公众直播的，骨头拿着话筒，担任直播人的角色，向各位介绍活动场地的大致情况。

画面一转，当骨头准备去找神奇和喵奇的时候，突然看到他们俩亲上了。骨头又惊又怒，大吼说：“你们俩亲不要在公共场合亲！我还在直播呢！”于是一下就坐实了两个人之间是一对，直播间里都在心疼骨头这个单身狗。

但是实际上，神奇和喵奇之间是无辜且清白的。从摄像机的另一个角度，神奇和喵奇仅仅是抱了一下，什么都没做。就是那么恰巧，骨头所站的位置正好“借位”看到了他们的亲吻，看到他们的嘴唇交缠在一起。

许多年后，当骨头带着他的老婆再次参加活动时，他发现喵奇和神奇还是单身，并且知道了他们经常在一起参加活动。


End file.
